The present invention relates to systems for automatically loading data storage modules, such as tape cartridges, into a drive.
In many data processing environments, it would be desirable to have online access to a selection of data storage cartridges mountable on a single drive. In the past, tapes selected from extensive collections of tape cartridges or reels have been retrieved and mounted largely by hand. Users with very large data storage requirements, or the need to back up a number of disk drives or furnish archive storage online would be better served in many instances by a system allowing several tape cartridges to automatically share a single drive.